Waingro
Waingro is a murderous criminal who formerly associated with Neil McCauley and his crew before betraying them and going on to work for Roger Van Zant. He appears as the true main antagonist in the epic 1995 crime thriller film Heat. He was portrayed by Kevin Gage. History Waingro first appeared in preparation to join career criminal Neil McCauley and his crew in performing a $1.6 million robbery. The heist is initially successful, until Waingro deliberately executes one of the guards and forces the crew to kill the remaining two. Enraged by this, McCauley attempts to have Waingro killed later on. Waingro reappears when in a cafe where McCauley and his crew confront him over his behavior. He unsuccessfully attempts to justify his actions as McCauley attacks him twice, the first time in the cafe and the second when they exit as McCauley carries out his plan. However, Waingro escapes after a unnoticed police car distracts McCauley and his crew. Unbeknownst to McCauley and his crew, Waingro soon appears to be a nefarious murderer and serial killer (as shown when he secretly kills a prostitute, which is later investigated by Vincent Hanna and his police unit). Shortly afterwards, Waingro arranges to meet up with Roger Van Zant upon learning of the latter betraying them by attempting to have them killed, which is something that Waingro has intended to do when he seeks revenge against McCauley. The two form an alliance and they end up locating Trejo, one of McCauley's crew members, at his home. Thereupon, Waingro leads Van Zant's henchmen to Trejo where they coerce him into luring them into Hanna's trap during their next heist. Prior to this, Waingro has already slaughtered Trejo's family and would go on to beat Trejo senseless when he desperately tried to find his family. Because of this, Waingro has successfully sabotaged McCauley's heist when he and his crew are confronted by Hanna and his unit, resulting in the deaths of McCauley's two accomplices and a great number of Hanna's informants. Later on, McCauley discovers what happened to Trejo and his family and ends up executing his helpless friend at his request, though not before Trejo manages to reveal that Waingro is the cause due to Van Zant's assistance. McCauley would later confront and kill Van Zant in his home when he desperately attempts to stop Waingro's rampage. Having learned of Van Zant's death, Waingro goes quiet in a hotel near the Los Angeles airport and fakes his name as Jamason to prevent either Hanna or McCauley from locating him. In the following day, McCauley finally locates Waingro in his hotel where he secretly infiltrates the building, and creates a diversion before going on to confront Waingro in his room. Waingro believes McCauley to be a security guard and prepares to kill him anyway, but McCauley strikes first and barges into the room after injuring Waingro, who is then brutally beaten by McCauley and forced onto the sofa. McCauley furiously tells Waingro to look up to him, and the cowering Waingro pathetically does so before getting shot twice by McCauley in the chest. A dying Waingro breathes his last in agony before McCauley shoots him in the head, killing Waingro and finally exacting his revenge that also avenges the deaths of his crew (excluding Chris) the unnecessary shoot out that costed innocent lives and the murders Waingro had sadistically committed. Hanna soon arrives to learn of Waingro's death shortly after he indirectly avenges his death by gunning down McCauley, although Waingro ended up dying in vain while McCauley allowed himself to die an honorable death. Personality Waingro is a nefarious and sadistic criminal who is utterly arrogant, despicable, narcissistic, ruthless, selfish, and sociopathic to his psychopathic nature. He takes pleasure in killing anyone for sport, such as murdering prostitutes, and ended up betraying McCauley and his crew over a circumstance that Waingro himself deliberately caused. Trivia *Although the film's protagonist villain Neil McCauley is considered to be the antagonist throughout the whole storyline, Waingro is the true main villain because he had bigger plans and acted a lot more sinister and nefarious than McCauley. He arguably appeared to be also a lot more dangerous and ruthless than McCauley himself due to his torturous and violent nature. Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Torturer Category:Nihilists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egotist Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mastermind Category:Double Agent Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Business Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Thief Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mental Illness Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Rivals Category:Rapists Category:Archenemy Category:Cowards Category:Homicidal